Whatshername
by KitsuneKMC
Summary: Ren forgets his memory, regains it, but doesn't know Pirika anymore. Songfic, better than it sounds.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, this is our first try at an oneshot as well as a songfic. Oh, yeah it's a little hard to follow at first (my opinion anyway…lol) Madushi: I made this up while I was on a run, go figure. Anyway I love Green Day, so here goes.

**Disclaimer: We don't own Shaman King. **

**Madushi: If I did, there would be a lot more RenxPirika action!**

**Christina: You love crack pairings, huh?**

**Kim: **

**Madushi: It's _not_ a crack pairing!**

Hello, I am Tao Ren. I am part of the powerful Tao clan from China. I have a sister named Jun, who can embarrass me sometimes but I still love her. Not like I'll ever admit that. I also have some good friends—stupid maybe, but true they are.

Yoh, the easy-going, laid back kind of guy, his stoic (if not slightly evil) fiancé, Anna. The brash-headed Ainu, Horohoro. The "look at me I'm a comedian" funny guy, Chocolove. Ladies' man (or so he liked to say) Ryu. Calm, level-headed Lyserg. Quiet, shy Jeanne. Clumsy, sweet, and an excellent cook Tamao. And as much as I hate to say it…

Hao, Yoh's evil twin brother. Not so evil anymore but still.

But… there is this one girl…Horohoro's cheerful and bubbly sister. Or that's how he described her. After he said that, he dropped the subject. Why didn't he tell me more about his sister? She seemed to familiar to me….

_Thought I ran into you down on the street_

_Then it turned out to be a dream_

Sometimes I had dreams, about her… She was always haunting me. I should have been annoyed. For some strange reason, I wasn't.

_I made a point to burn all the photographs_

_She went away and I took a different path_

Sometimes I'd ask Jun about her, but she'd get a sad faraway look in her eyes. She never answered me. I looked everywhere for a single photo, just her with a name or something. It's like I never met her…

_I remember the face but I can't recall the name_

_Now I wonder how whatshername has been_

Damn it, what was her name! Her image was so clear in my mind. Bright blue eyes, soft azure locks, her cheeks flushed…Dammit this isn't getting me anywhere!

_Seems that she disappeared without a trace_

_Did she ever marry old what's his face?_

Everywhere in my home, I'm reminded of my friends and family. But never her. It's like she was erased…from me or some other crap like that….

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

_She went away and I took a different path_

_I remember the face but I can't recall the name_

_Now I wonder how whatshername has been_

Now and then at parties, I'd catch a glimpse of her: chatting with her friends or standing by the punchbowl all by herself. Her eyes were so sad…Empty blue orbs that seemed to draw him in. Every time she looked at me, she looked away with tears.

_Remember, whatever_

_It seems like forever ago_

_Remember, whatever_

_It seems like forever ago_

Somehow, I just knew I knew her. I could _feel _it. I swear, I would remember her. Despite her face… her name,her personality….

_The regrets are useless_

_In my mind_

_She's in my head _

_I must confess  
_

But, no matter how much I want to remember…sometimes I feel it's not meant to be… I'm a Tao for God's sake! Regretting over everything won't help… But having her in my head won't help on that matter either…

_The regrets are useless_

_In my mind_

_She's in my head_

_From so long ago_

_Go, Go, Go, Go…._

It was from so long ago… How can I keep dwelling on this? This is useless. I'm not regretting anything. She's there—in my mind…

_And in the darkest night_

_If my memory serves me right_

_I'll never turn back time_

_Forgetting you but not the time_

Even if I can't have her with me now… If a part of her stays, from the damn memory… I'd never go back. Just having her with me… Makes me feel whole… But as I look back… I know she'll never come back…

**A/N: What! I can't believe I ended that… It's a little confusing… Well basically Ren losing his memory and trying to remember everyone. He obviously had a relationship with Pirika before he lost his memory. But everyone else thinks it's better if he doesn't remember Pirika. Ren is still himself—complicated, so it'd probably wouldn't work… And you know the rest. Don't worry I'm confused too! PLEASE REVIEW! And if you want me to continue this as a chapter story-- just tell me!**


	2. Broken Heart

**A/N: Well, to tell you the truth I didn't get that many reviews but 4 are enough I guess :) I wanted to continue this as a chapter story because I want to do a PirikaxRen but I'm too lazy to come up with another idea . So I'll just continue this. I guess….**

**pendulumxswing; Good story? Thanks! You're a real RenxPirika fan aren't you?**

**Mystical Blue Silver Roses: I know! Ren got amnesia! I didn't want to write it, but it had to go with the story. It wouldn't make much sense if Pirika got amnesia cause the story is Whats_her_name. And I'm pretty sure I'd get flames if I called Ren a girl…**

**.:I must? I must!**

**Xbakiyalo: Yeah! Ren and Pirika do belong to each other. Thanks for the compliment. **

**Disclaimer: bored tone Once again, we don't own Shaman King.**

**Madushi: If _I _did I'd…**

**Christina: smacks her up the head Shut up! We have no need for your fantasies!**

**Madushi: OW! Why the heck did you do that? Now I've got a headache.**

**Christina: Hmm, I never get headaches. Not since the last time I got a headache.**

**Kim: And when was that?**

**Christina: blank stare Uh, the last time I got a headache…?**

**Madushi and Kim: sweatdrop **

**Now…. On with the story!

* * *

**

Pirika rushed into her bed in a flurry of tears. _Why?_ She thought, _why Ren? And why now when we were finally getting close to each other?_ She pulled her knees to her chest, and had herself a good cry. "…Ren…" she whimpered through her sobs. After a few good hours, she was sure she had drained every tear out of her body. Her legs shaking, she stood up and walked unevenly to the kitchen.

She quietly put water in the kettle and let it boil. Silently, she selected her favorite, green tea and put it into the cup. Her hands shaking slightly, she took the cup to her lips and drank. Tea should help, she mused, as she continued drinking the warm slightly bitter tea. _Alcohol should work even better—_

No! She was _not _going to become a drunkard. She walked back to her room and faced her mirror. "Pathetic…" she croaked hoarsely. All that crying hadn't done well to her voice. "Pathetic." She repeated in a whisper staring at her reflection. Bloodshot eyes, flushed cheeks, messy hair; it all added up to one word….

Pathetic.

Just look at her crying over her lost love. _Besides,_ she thought bitterly, _it's not like he loved me back._ Of course she loved Tao Ren. She had always. But, like hell she was going to admit it to anyone, including herself. It was her fault. Her fault Ren was in the hospital right now. Her fault that he could die. All her fault just because he tried to save her. She sank down to her knees, fists clenched at her skirt.

She felt new tears stinging at her eyes. She quickly brushed them off, not willing to go through more hours of despair. She heard the door open. Pirika got up quickly. No one was going to see her in this state. What would her friends think of her?

After rubbing her eyes, dusting off her clothes, and pulling her long blue hair into a messy ponytail, she left the safety and solace of her room. Taking a deep breath she called out, "Who…who is it?" A shadow came towards. Fear grasped every fiber in her body. "W-who are y-you?" she asked her voice quavering.

"Imouto?" The figure finally stepping into the light, revealed her onii-chan, Horohoro. "Onii-chan!" she rushed into the safety of his arms. Horohoro's arms wrapped protectively around her. The tears she thought were gone, came once again as she sobbed into her brother's chest.

"Pirika…" Horohoro's voice was gentle and soothing. "Don't cry anymore. He'll be okay." Saying this his throat tightened, knowing there was a slight chance this wouldn't happen. Normally, Pirika would be shocked at her brother's warm behavior, but she was too distraught to say anything. "What if he doesn't?" her voice was slightly muffled. "What if he—what if he—"

Pirika couldn't bring herself to say it, so she continued to sob in her brother's comfort as he held her in his arms, not saying anything….

* * *

Yoh blinked sleepily. It had been hours since Horohoro left to go console his sister. _But, Pirika is probably inconsolable,_ he thought miserably. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time and sank lower in the chair in the waiting room of the hospital. Anna looked sharply at him before turning back to her magazine. True, it may seem that Anna didn't care about Ren's condition or feel sorry for Pirika, but that wasn't true.

Behind her cold facade, Anna heart was aching for Pirika and she hoped for Ren to make a speedy recovery. Not like she'd ever admit though. It hurt though. Ren was in the hospital, Pirika was moping at home. Even though she felt sympathy for her, she had to shape up! But, for now she'd leave Pirika alone. She gave a little sigh. Yoh sat up and stared at her. Anna could feel his gaze. "What?" she snapped after a while.

"Oh nothing," Yoh said cheerfully. Anna raised an eyebrow, _How can he stay cheerful at a time like this!_ But, that's Yoh for you. Forever the optimist. Yoh might have seemed cheerful, but he was concerned about Ren and Pirika. They had just started to well get used to each other. Now….

Yoh looked around at the waiting room. Jeanne and Tamao were both asleep on the couch. Lyserg was sipping some coffee, Ryu and Chocolove were talking seriously, Manta was also asleep, Opacho was watching his brother Hao, and Ren's sister Jun was just staring at the door where they were keeping Ren.

"Jun…" Yoh started. Jun turned to him, her violet eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Jun—I'm so—"

"It's alright," Jun said in a shaky tone. "He's strong, he'll make it…" Hao had been watching. "I sympathize with you Jun-chan," he said suddenly surprising both Jun and his brother. Opacho stared at him with wide eyes, "Hao-sama?" Hao chuckled slightly. "When my family abandoned me to put it lightly, I still loved Yoh as a brother. That was of course before I was bound to seek power."

Jun just stared at him but she was listening. "Remember when you got sick otouto?" Hao asked his brother. Yoh blinked, "Well I don't really remember…" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I've been sick lots of times, eating bad food, Anna's training—oops…"

"What was that?" Anna asked dangerously. "Oh nothing Anna!" Yoh said nervously. Lyserg, Ryu, and everyone else (besides Hao and the people asleep) watched cautiously. "It sure sounded like something." She said her eyes flashing.

Yoh was sure he saw his entire life pass, before gulping, "Anna, I'm very sorry," he said meekly.

Anna nodded, "That's better." Then she went back to her magazine. "I think Anna-chan is a little more forgiving—given the situation," Hao stated. Opacho looked at Hao, "Hao-sama, aren't you going to finish your story. "Ah yes well it's seems the mood has been lifted, eh? No need for sad stories." He turned to Jun, "Don't worry Jun-chan, all's well end's well."

Jun laughed awkwardly, "I don't think that's quite the issue here…" Tamao and Jeanne had just woken up rubbing their eyes sleepily. "But Jun-sama," Jeanne said yawning slightly, "You mustn't give up hope!" Tamao nodded, "Jeanne's right, Jun!"

"Don't worry Jun!"

"Yeah, Ren'll make it!"

"Please Jun-cha—san! Don't be so upset!"

"If you want, I'll lighten the mood with a few jokes!"

"NO!" everyone yelled glaring at Chocolove. He shrank in his seat, "Man, no one appreciates comedy lately," he muttered. "No," Lyserg said, "Everyone appreciates comedy. Just not_ your_ comedy." Everyone cracked up at this, Hao chuckling amusedly; even Anna managed a slight smile. "Hey, Lyserg! Maybe you should become a comedian!" Ryu suggested excitedly.

Silence.

Crickets chirping.

Breaking the silence Jeanne said, "I'm going to go buy some coffee and treats. What does everyone want?"

"Some doughnuts, please."

"A bagel, that's all."

"Some coffeecake maybe?"

"PIZZA!" Everyone stared at Chocolove. "Chocolove, they won't have any pizza at the _breakfast_ area." Jeanne said. Chocolove shrugged, "Then go to the lunch area!" Anna's eye twitched slightly, "It's 6:45 you idiot!" He blinked, "Oh…"

While everyone was talking and mainly reprimanding Chocolove, Tamao had been thinking. Thinking about Pirika and Horohoro and how they were doing back in their little cottage. She was greatly concerned for Pirika, and how she was going to deal with this. Tamao bit her lip, thinking. Jeanne looked at Tamao in concern, "Tamao-chan? What's wrong?"

"Pirika…."

Jeanne smiled sadly at her. "Give her some space," she stated, "Just try to go through things normally."

"That's right." Both turned surprised to see Anna in the conversation with them. "We should do that with Jun, too. Don't make them feel any worse. Jun should be easy but Pirika…."

Opacho, who had been listening piped up, "But Anna-san, shouldn't Jun be more—"

"AUGHH!' Ryu screamed in a girlish way. "What? What's wrong?" Lyserg asked puzzled. Ryu pointed, "A cockroach! It's huge!"

"It went that way!"

"AH! I hate cockroaches!"

Anna's eye twitched as she watched the "idiots" clamor about over a stupid cockroach. And through all of this Manta was still fast asleep….

* * *

**A/N: Well? How was that chapter? Yep, I decided to continue this! Anyway please review! Thank you!**


	3. Manta's Rememberance

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you again for reviewing! This chapter is probably going to explain the mysterious accident that Ren went through! Hope you enjoy it. Don't worry the mush will come later….**

**Dragutza: Yeah, I'm a RenxPirika fan! Thanks, but it's not that great (yet) Oh, you'll find out why Ren isn't allowed to know Pirika!**

**pendulumxswing: Thank you. The accident should be in this chapter! Should…**

**StrongBadia: I know, isn't Horo such a sweetie? sparkly eyed He's my favorite! One of them anyway…Glad you like RenxPirika!**

**Tamao: Sure they are, but what does that have to do with my story?**

**punkmonkey79: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**MikoHatome: You think it's good? Thanks!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own Shaman King…**

**KitsuneM: Oh, so sad….**

**KitsuneC: Yeah, yeah on with the story

* * *

**

Manta yawned and stretched his short arms. _What a great nap. But, everyone should be getting rest, especially Ren… _Manta sighed and stared at everyone. Now they were all asleep just when he woke up.

_Great…_he though sarcastically. He stared at the floor. There was a smudge. Was that…a squashed cockroach?

Yes, while Manta slept and everyone was screaming over the cockroach, Anna got extremely pissed and stepped on it. Of course Tamao started to sob saying it was a living creature getting Anna even more pissed. Resulting in a broken vase…

Manta sighed. Poor Ren. Poor Pirika. Damn, everyone was feeling like crap lately.

Manta looked back at the accident wondering how it all happened. _Oh yeah, I was there….

* * *

_

_Flashback:_

"_Yoh," Anna snapped, "Where in the world are you taking us?" Yoh had taken the gang up in the mountains insisting there was a lost spirit there who needed help._

_Yoh grinned at her, "Trust me Anna," he replied smiling, "I know the spirit is here. I can feel it!"_

_Horohoro sighed, "Can't we take a break? I'm soooo hungry…" he moaned clutching his stomach. Tamao looked shocked, "But Horohoro-san—"_

_POW! Pirika hit him right in the stomach, "We just had lunch, you blundering dimwit!" she scoffed. "But imouto…" he moaned, "I'm still hungry!"_

_He turned to Tamao, "Tamao-chan, you still have some food right?" he pleaded. Tamao looked flustered, "Well, I—"_

"_No Tamao! This glutton doesn't deserve any food!"_

"_But Pirika—"_

"_Be quiet onii-chan!" Pirika gave him a death glare causing him to shrink and shut up. _

_Tao Ren chuckled at this sight. He and Pirika had really been getting closer lately. Before she was just Horohoro's sister but now…_

_He told himself that he didn't love her. He just was warming up to her now—that's all! _

_But still…_

_Her brilliant blue eyes, her soft azure tresses, pale porcelain skin, and—_

_No Ren, bad Ren, DON'T YOU DARE GO THERE REN!_

_While Ren was yelling at himself (in his head of course, he's not an idiot!) Jun noticed her little otouto staring now and then at the pretty Ainu girl. She smiled deviously, **I've always wanted a little sister…**_

_Jun was determined. She was sure to set her little brother and Pirika together. She was sure Jeanne and Tamao would help her. Tamao could lure Horohoro away from Pirika._

_**Overprotective brothers,** she thought rolling her eyes. Though it was sweet that Horohoro looked after his little sister, how the hell would she be able to marry anyone, even less date anyone?_

_**Ooh, this is going to be good,** Jun thought evilly._

**(A/N: Okay people, I'll tell you this now and only now. These flashbacks are going to be very long. They are the very essence of the story! This part anyway…so pay attention and everything else will come soon!)**

_Manta noticed Jun smiling rather wickedly and a slight smile of realization dawned on his face._

_**Probably planning something about Ren and Pirika-chan. I should help her…**_

_He walked up to her, "Jun-san, whatever you're planning—"_

"_I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about Manta-kun."_

"—_I'd be happy to help," he finished grinning._

_Jun smiled widely and patted Manta on the head before skipping up to Tamao and Jeanne for their help._

_Ren blinked and stared at his onee-chan. **She has that look on her face…** Ren brushed aside that thought and began focusing on his present problem now—Pirika._

_Little did he know that it was about to get a lot more complicated…_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"Manta-kun?" a soft voice called out.

Manta snapped out of his reverie and blinked in surprise at the person before him

"Pirika-chan! What are you doing here?" he asked genuinely concerned, "You should be home, getting rest! God knows you need it…"

She tried to give him a smile to show how she was thankful for his concern but all she managed was a faint twinge at the corners of her lips.

"That's what onii-chan said," she spoke quietly her eyes looking distant. Manta smiled sadly at her. "Pirika, really. You should go home—"

"No," she broke in her cerulean eyes glistening with unshed tears, "I-I need to see him…" She wrapped her arms around her sinking to the floor, "I need to…Oh Manta-kun, please…I have to…" she whispered.

He stared in shock and sympathy at the brokenhearted girl on the floor. Manta sighed, "Okay Pirika-chan," he replied slowly, "But, you must expect the worst…He's in critical condition…"

"Thank you…" she whimpered and got up and walked to the door. Before going in she turned.

"I don't know what to expect Manta," she said simply looking forlorn, "I'm pretty sure I'm no prepared." She let out a slow shaky breath, "But, I do know I need to see him, I have to tell him I'm sorry…"

"Pirika…" Manta started holding out his arms, "He won't be able to hear you. You know that, don't you?"

She looked him straight in the eyes a sad smile tugging at her lips, "He'll know…" she murmured before going inside and shutting the door quietly.

Manta let his arms slip back down and he back on the chair his hands on his head.

_He'll know._

"She really loves him," Manta sighed. "She really does…"

* * *

Pirika walked quietly to Ren's bed and almost winced at the sight.

Ren was lying on a white bed, various cuts and bruises all over him. The sight almost made her heart break.

"Those idiot doctors. They're supposed to be helping you!" she hissed in anger. She stared at him and sighed. He looked so innocent when he slept. Like a little boy. His face was calm and his chest was heaving up and down in gentle breathing.

"At least I know you're still alive," she murmured lifting her hand to stroke his navy locks. His tongari was still there, thank Kami. If a little piece of him was still there, even if it was just his trademark hairstyle, it gave her comfort and hope that he would survive.

She sat on the hard hospital chair and sighed. _Everything was going so well!_ she thought bitterly. _I love him, I really do but-- _

"Excuse me Miss?" a voice called out. Pirika turned her head slightly to see a woman in a nurse's uniform. She had kind plum eyes and short brown hair. "Are you a friend of Mr. Tao Ren?"

Pirika chuckled in remorse and closed her eyes, "You could say that..." The nurse looked worried, "I'm nurse Saki, and your friend here is in pretty bad shape," Saki commented shaking her head sadly. Pirika nodded numbly. Saki cleared her throat, "Well I've just ran some tests and it's not pretty..."

Pirika's eyes snapped open. "Why? What's wrong with Ren?" Saki looked nervous. "Saki-san, tell me!"

"I'm afraid he has amnesia."

* * *

**A/N: Ba ba dum. What's gonna happen now? Ooh, you'll just have to find out. If anyone has any ideas at all about the story please tell me. I've got writer's block :) It doesn't take much you know. Just press the button and give me some comments. It's really not that hard...Okay! Please R & R!**


End file.
